A Day in the Life of Lenka
by vickytorri
Summary: I'm sick of this. I'm sick of being this kind of … boy. Honestly, most guys think I'm living the life. Is this really what they want? A sea of girls trying to please me, trying to touch me, trying to get me to love them? This is not the life. Especially when it takes my time away from her. Wait a chance to be NOT me? And spend time with Miku? I'm in! (RintoXMiku! Ignore the Title)


**Don't let the title fool you!**

**Hey people! Yeah this is a one-shot. Che, i thought it was too long but hey! Whatever! Anyways, yeah i know it's Rinto. At first i was like maybe it should be Rei or Len, but then i thought it just the looks didn't seem to match the personality. I see them as bad rebels, Rinto seems like the popular, cool looking average guy. Also, there isn't much RintoXMiku fanfictions so i wanted to right it! Yeah this seems like a cheesy story, but i enjoyed writing it! XD **

**Inspired by **RiotFest**'s fanfiction one-shot: "Who does he like?". I suggest you read this cute story!**

**Enjoy! And mind the swearing and Rinto's quite a perverted journey! **

**(IN RINTO's POV)**

* * *

I'm sick of this. I'm sick of being this kind of … boy. Honestly, most guys think I'm living the life. Is this really what they want? A sea of girls trying to please me, trying to touch me, trying to get me to love them. This is not the life. Especially when it takes my time away from _her_.

"Rinto~" a voice called from down stairs.

I moaned. I don't want to go to school. I'm just going to get attacked by girls again. I hate coming home with bruises and hand prints from girls coming close to me and touching me. Plus it's embarrassing saying I got injured by girls.

"Rinto!" the voice boomed louder.

Ughh. I pulled my bed sheets over my head. Just a little more peace couldn't hurt, right?

"Kagamine Rinto! Get your fat ass out of bed right now!" the voice shouted getting near my room.

She was probably coming to my bedroom, but I didn't care. It would be better to savor my peace till I have to get up.

The next thing I feel are my sheets being peeled off my cold body. The warmth disappeared and I could feel the cold encasing my body.

"Jeez Lenka! What the hell!" I complained, looking at my younger sister.

She was a petit blonde, her roughly cut bangs in the front with a ponytail pulled in the back. She was wearing our school uniform; a simple white shirt with a red tie, and her red skirt. She had her eyes glaring at me, and I swear I could feel death close. Jeez, women are scary.

"Shut up! It's almost time for school and we're going to be late! Plus I promised to meet up with Miku!" she argued.

Miku? I could already feel my face flushing. I was probably red because my sister noticed my reaction immediately.

"Eww, gross bro. Stop crushing on my friends." She scowled.

"What the hell! I'm not!" I must've been blushing because my sister didn't seem convinced.

"Like hell I'm going to let you date her. Bro, you're freaking popular and kinda a player. I don't want Miku harassed by fan girls nor hurt 'cause of your ass-whole-ness."

"Thanks sis. Now get out." I pushed her out of my bedroom so I could change.

Hatsune Miku. She is … just not like any girl. Other than the fact we're child hood friends, it's kinda hard not to fall in love with her. When we were young, it was just a petty little crush, but we're all grown up? Our thoughts and feelings go … inappropriate. She became more beautiful than ever and I can't help but have these wrong thoughts. I'm a dude, who can blame me?

I roughly combed my hair and put in two clips to hold my annoying bangs. I pulled up my blue uniform pants and fixed my blue tie. My shirt was loosely put on so it had that sexy feel. Hey, might as well. When I was done, I headed downstairs.

Lenka looked frustrated as she was waiting at the door looking at her phone.

"Damn it! Rinto let's go! Miku already left us cause we're so damn slow." She paused after looking at my face. "Stop looking so disappointed bro. You're a dude, that's lame."

How the hell did she know!? Damn.

"What the hell!? I'm not!" I tried to cover it up.

"Please. You looked like an abandoned puppy." She smirked as she walked through the door.

I twitched my eye. Isn't she the best freaking sister ever? I rushed trying to catch up to her.

It was a short walk. School was just three blocks away from our building. Miku lived in the apartment across from ours so she was probably at school by now.

"Oh yeah." Lenka spoke up. "Please tell your annoying fan-girls to piss off. They keep trying to get close to me so they can get close to you. It's annoying."

"Deal with it. I get worse." I said. She has no clue how hard it was to deal with my life.

"That's your problem. Just don't get me or Miku involved."

"Shut up." She began to get on my nerves.

"Whatever." She turned and began crossing the road.

Then it all happened at once. My sister forgot to look down the road and a car began speeding into her.

"LENKA!" I shouted and jumped towards her.

I lunged at her to push her out of the way. All I could remember was everything going blurry and ending with a loud thud. Everything went blank.

I could hear voices. Was I dead? Man that would suck. There goes my 17 years of living. I wonder if I made it in time to save my sister. I hope she lived. She'd get pretty pissed if she lived only for 16 years.

I felt something dripping on my hand. Is it raining? Why do I hear sobbing? A small female voice is … crying?

I attempt to open my eyes, which felt heavy every second. My vision was quite blurry but I could see the faint color of … teal? My vision cleared revealing a sobbing girl with teal hair, holding my hand tight.

"M-Miku?" I guessed feeling my face turn hot. Why was Miku holding my hand and crying? Did she die too?

She gasped. Her emerald eyes filled with light as she looked at me. She smiled her beautiful smile filled with hope, but still crying tears onto my hand.

"You're awake!" she lunged to hug me, but stopped herself realizing I would get crushed.

"Where am I?" I managed to ask, feeling a little pain in my back. My chest felt oddly heavy.

"We're at the hospital." She looked at me then frowned. "You don't remember what happened?"

"Umm, only just being in darkness." I replied.

"You were almost hit by a car!" she shouted then began to cry. "What were you thinking you idiot!"

I know it's bad to be thinking this, but Miku looked so cute crying. I must be horrible. But I couldn't help it! She was just so pretty and small framed. Her hair was pulled back into her usual twin tails, but it swayed down in a cute curly way. Her gleaming eyes were now releasing tears that made her face glow. I attempted to resist the urge to hold her in my arms, but my control burst.

I grabbed her into my arms and held her tight. She was oddly my height, but had the sweet scent of strawberry in her hair that made me dizzy. I could feel her tense in my arms, but then relax. She giggled.

She got out of my arms and wiped her tears. She smiled, giving me the urge to put her in my arms again. But I restrained it this time.

"I'll go get the doctor. They said you should be released by tomorrow, so don't worry!" she explained. She was about to head out the door when she stopped, looking as if she remembered something.

"Oh! And your _brother _has already woken up so don't worry!" she smiled blushing a little.

Wait what!? WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE MEAN!? I don't have a brother. Only Lenka … What the hell?

"You mean sister." I corrected, thinking she made a mistake.

She frowned. "What are you talking about? Are you okay? You know, _Rinto,_ your brother?" she asked concerned.

I just sat there on the hospital bed, looking confused.

"Are you okay, Lenka?" she asked.

WHAT THE HELL!? I breathed in and out vigorously and Miku looked concerned. I'm not Lenka! I'm Rinto!

Suddenly the door opened and a boy came in. My mouth opened wide. Right before me was "me". Did I die? Is this just a dream?

The boy or "_I"_ smiled at Miku.

"Go call the doctor Miku. I'll take care of my sister." "I" said to Miku.

Can anyone explain why I can see "me"!?

Miku nodded and went out the door, leaving me with … myself (?).

"Jeez, calm down Rinto." "I" said to me.

"WHAT –Lenka!?" I said recognizing my sister's way of talking.

"Duh." She replied through my body.

"Can you freaking explain why I'm looking at myself!?" I shouted.

"Hold on! Damn it! I don't know what happened either okay! And I'm looking at myself too. You're in my body."

I looked down at my body and realized why my chest felt heavy, I had a freaking big chest. I patted my head expecting short hair, but felt long hair instead.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE FU—"

"Shut up! Damn it!" my sister interrupted me. "I'm shocked and scared too okay! When I found out, I suddenly noticed that I was taller and when I went to go to the washroom …" my sister shivered with an emotionless expression. Sounds like she went through a rough time.

"Anyways, I tried asking doctors and nurses, but they thought I was crazy. For now, until we find out how to go back, we're going to have to act like each other. Got it?"

I'm going to die. Act like my sister? For who-knows-how long? I'm dead.

I nodded to my sister. She gave me the thumbs up.

I looked at myself. Meh, I could finally see why girls liked me so much. I was tall, handsome and good-looking.

"Woah, is that really what people see me like! EW!" my sister complained.

The day went over quickly, the doctor got us checked, realized we were fine and sent us home. Maybe being "Lenka" was going to be easy. Man was I wrong.

At home, it was already night time. Miku went to her apartment and me and sis to ours.

"Night" sis yawned and went to her room.

I was about to get changed for bed … I froze.

"Sis …" I shouted.

"What dumb-ass!? I wanna sleep!" she shouted back.

"How do I change?" I question.

"…" she didn't answer.

You may think this was a hard problem but trust me, this was only the start.

By the time I knew it, it was already morning. My night had been horrible, I barley got to sleep. My "chest" was always in the way making it uncomfortable and my long hair is so itchy and scattered all over the place. When I asked my sister about changing, she blindfolded me with 3 blindfolds and changed her body herself. That was the most uncomfortable thing ever. Also, she made me sleep in her uniform so I wouldn't have to change in the morning again. Ugh, women …

I woke up and went downstairs. I found me … or sis (I'm just going to call her that or I'll get confused) downstairs already.

She looked at me then scowled.

"Comb my hair you idiot!" she screamed at me. She's so noisy.

I moaned and grabbed a hair brush she handed to me. I never really combed my hair so this will be a first. I started at the scalp and began to brush down. That's when the pain began.

"OWW! The hell!?" I shouted again as the comb hit another tangle. Why do girls want long hair? This is so friggin' painful!

"Heh, painful huh?" my sister smirked. How the hell does she read minds?! "While you're combing, let me tell you the rules."

"Rules? OWW!"

"Rule 1! Don't talk to anyone, don't speak to anyone, and don't do anything unnecessary!"

"Seriously …"

"Rule 2! Don't drink ANY beverages! You better not have any urge to pee or use the washroom!"

"That goes for BOTH of us."

"Rule 3! No peaking at the girls washroom!"

"Duh. I'm not a perv."

"Last rule. Don't talk to Miku at all costs."

"What!? Why?"

"Just because. Now you better follow that rule."

"Whatever." I sighed. Why can't I talk to Miku? Heh, it's not like I _have _to listen to my sister anyways. I began to try and tie up my hair like sis does everyday, but it was impossible. I ended up asking my sister to tie it up for me. She also ended up forcing make-up onto her body's face.

Women are hard-workers! I mean, having to comb their hair, put on make-up and manage to look pretty every morning!? That'd be freaking tiring.

We headed out and met Miku in the hallway. God, she was beautiful. Her teal hair looked so silky and soft. It was separated into her usual hair style, two high twin tails that waved in the end. Her body had a small frame and she her face had cute attributes. She really changed since we were young. Her eyes gleamed at me and sis, her cheeks seemed rosy and her lips looked … Gyahhh. I have to restrain myself!

Miku said hello to my sis and went to my side … I almost forgot I was "Lenka" for awhile.

"Yo Lenka!" Miku smiled at "me"

"Um, hey Miku" I smiled then I felt my sis elbow me. "Ow!"

"um, is something going on?" she asked us.

"What ever do you mean?" I mocked my sister's voice ending up getting hit by her again.

"You guys seem, out of it… I mean, different …" she looked concern. Well, she knew us since we were little, if we acted strange she would be the first person to tell.

"What? No. It's just, we're iffy cause of the accident." My sis replied.

"Oh." Miku said still looking concerned. She is just so adorable! I wanted to put her in my arms and never let go. Again, I stopped myself from doing so.

We all walked to school together like usual.

"Sooooo guys." Miku smirked. "Thanks to you, I missed out on gym~"

I laughed, Miku seriously hates running.

"But don't ever use your own lives as an excuse!" she started again "If you guys die and leave me I will hunt you down and kill you."

"But if we're dead already—" my sister started

"NO! If you die, I'm going to kill you." Miku interrupted.

We all stared at each other then burst out laughing. We were all childhood and best friends, and nothing could change that. Well one thing in our childhood memories that I remember was me and Lenka fighting over who gets to play with Miku. Ahh, good times. We all made it to school in time. Lenka and Miku don't have too many classes with my original "me". So I actually was excited for classes to start, because I can now spend more time with Miku.

Me and Miku parted from my sister (who was still in my body) and headed for our classes. I looked back to see my sister paraded with a sea of girls crashing into her.

I chuckled seeing my sister struggle to go against the millions of girls trying to get close to her. She saw me staring and sent mind messages with me.

"Help ME!" my sister sent an S.O.S through her expression. I couldn't help but smirk. Serves her right for underestimating my life.

I waved at her with a giant sunny smile, but I knew she could see the devious one hidden within it. After I waved, I turned around and looked at Miku. Then my happiness disappeared.

Miku looked … sad? Depressed? What was wrong? Her eyes seemed to follow my sister (my body) and she smiled, but I could easily see the pain behind it. Her eyes seemed hallow and dark.

"Miku?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" she fixed her attention onto me.

"You … look kinda … down." I chose my words carefully. Miku was not an easy one to pour out a burden. It took us years of friendship for me and Lenka to get her to talk about her family's problems.

"What? No, I'm not! Che. Lenka, I'm manlier than your brother and you know it! Nothing can bring me down!" she smiled in triumph.

I frowned at her statement being stronger than me but was glad she seemed fine. But honestly, I can't let her sad eyes go. They seemed to haunt me.

"Anyways, let's go! We have homeroom!" she stormed off dragging me with her.

In homeroom, it was like all the other classes. Since this was Lenka's class I only recognized a few people. Miku guided her way through the array of desks and made her way to her seat. She smiled and looked at the seat beside her's. I was assuming that was Lenka's seat. I followed and sat down.

It was about five minutes after when all the students sat and our teacher entered. It was Mrs. Sakine. She was a tall woman with short cut brown hair. Today she wore a simple red dress that stopped at knee height and a hip length cardigan.

I knew her, she was also my original self's science teacher. She was quite nice, but when it came to being a proper lady, she was damn strict.

She smiled at the class then stopped at me. Her mouth formed a deep frown.

"Lenka." She began.

I almost forgot I was in Lenka's body. I stammered before I said "Yes?"

"You're a lady, are you not?"

"Erm … Yes?" I started getting confused. Where was this conversation going?

"If you are, can you please close your legs!" she shouted which shocked me. What was wrong with my legs?

I looked down and noticed how I sat. My legs were wide apart and my sister's underwear was very visible since I (her body) was wearing a skirt. I was then shocked and closed my legs immediately. It was so awkward and weird having my legs closed, and within a minute, my legs got tired from that pose. Ughh, again. I have to give girls props. This is so damn tiring.

Class continued and finally it was time to rotate classes. I didn't know what class was next though.

"Yo Lenka!" Miku giggled as we went to our lockers. "You picked a bad day to sit like that! I'm not complaining though, to sit like that is comfortable, but in front of Mrs. Sakine? Baaaaaaaaaad choice." She laughed. Damn. There was her adorable smile again. It took the whole damn morning to restrain myself from touching Miku in any way. I'm a stupid perverted old dude, aren't I? I have stooped so low.

"Well sorry! I … err, forgot." I pouted. "Anyways, erm, what was next class again?"

"Huh? Oh, it's gym." She smiled answering.

"Oh Gym? Okay." I said.

… WAIT! GYM!?

I got my sister's gym clothes and headed into the gym. Miku joined my side as this was another class she shared with my sister. I headed for the change room, the _girl's _change room. But I froze at the door.

"You're not going in?" Miku asked me.

"Ummm …" I began to sweat. What the hell am I supposed to do!? I'm not a perv! But … I kinda want to go in … Shut up mind!

"Yeah I'm going in." I managed to spit out. I then opened the door into the girls change room.

… I think I died.

All the girls in our gym class were changing out of their uniform. When I mean changing, I MEAN changing. They were taking off their shirts and skirts, bearing almost nude except for wearing underwear and bras.

I know I said I'm in love with Miku, but I'm a dude! I can't help but stare! A flash of cute pink and blue bras everywhere. All the girls were about 16 and damn! They all grew into women! I crouched in the corner like a terrified puppy. My face was probably flushing scarlet.

A girl wearing only a bra and underwear approached me.

"You okay Lenka?" she asked.

Oh Lord Jesus Christ. I'm gonna die.

"Uhhhhhh, y-yeah." I stuttered, trying to keep my eyes from staring.

"Okay then." The girl said walking away.

Then I saw another girl approach me. I think I died.

Miku was heading my way and got close to me. She was only wearing a bra and was in the middle of taking off her skirt. God, I didn't have anymore control. I couldn't stop my eyes from looking at her.

She was 16 now and her figure was perfect in all ways. Her body had curves in the right places and her legs were long and thin. I'm not even going to start about her chest. Her face had a concerned expression. Her teal hair was loosely down and it curled at the bottom.

Damn. I couldn't take this. I wanted to just trap her to the wall and make her mine. But my plan had many flaws. One, I was in Lenka's body. Two, she would murder me and hate me forever. Three, there was a whole class of girls around us. I sighed with my eyes closed.

Then I suddenly felt something soft touch my head. My eyes shot open. I saw Miku's forehead touching mine. She was comparing temperature. It didn't help what she was doing because her chest was so freaking close to my face! My temperature probably went up by a mile.

"Hmm, your temperature is burning. Are you feeling sick?" she stuck her head closer to mine, making me feel like I could just make out with her now. I seriously had to control my urge to steal a kiss now.

"I'm … I-I'm fine!" I stuttered. My body temperature was over the top now. I started feeling dizzy.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded instantly.

"Okay then. Oh yeah. Can you help me fix my bra strap?" she asked turning around revealing her vulnerable back.

KILL ME NOW.

"Ummm," I was stammering. "S-S-Sure …" I began to reach her bra strap. I loosely undid it and my hands were shaking like crazy. Then I slowly put it onto a farther clip.

"Damn it! Lenka your hands are so cold!" Miku shivered.

That was it. I became too overwhelmed. I suddenly felt something warm beginning to drip from my nose. I instantly put my hand over my nose to wipe it. Only to be revealed that I was having a nose bleed. Oh God, having a nose bleed when I get turned on? I have now become the ultimate pervert.

After that, I remember things being fuzzy. From that scene to somehow part taking in gym already changed? I don't know how. Gym passed by quickly as well as the other classes until it was finally study period. Normally no one would study at all and just ditch because there was no supervising teacher (except for the occasional nerds).

Miku and I just went to the little park found inside our school. Me and her just sat on a bench and decided to talk and gossip and whatever girls do these days. Meh. Sounds kinda boring, but since it was Miku, I decided to join.

I took the opportunity as being in Lenka's body to ask Miku a question.

"So, Miku." I asked a little worried if my question would seem a little … personal. But Miku and Lenka were best friends (including me), why would it be?

"Yeah?" she smiled. Damn. I could feel another nose-bleed coming.

"Um, do you like someone?" I asked nervously. My heart-beat raising by the seconds.

Miku seemed thrown off by the question. "Lenka, I already told you." She giggled nervously.

Crap. I didn't think of that. However, I needed to know. I can't stand anymore of this waiting! Soon enough I won't be able to control myself around her.

"Um, oh yeah! But, who was it again?" I tried to act out.

"You seriously forgot?" she gave me a pissed off expression.

"Hey! Don't get pissed at me! Ever since the accident yesterday, my memory has been fuzzy." I lied smoothly.

"Fine." She breathed in. "But don't you DARE give me any laughs or any reaction what-so-ever! Like last time!" she gulped in.

"I like …" she started as my heart began to race. "… Rinto."

… I didn't know what to think. Did I hear her wrong?

"Excuse me? Sorry can you say that again?" I asked.

She grinded her teeth. "I like Rinto, okay? I love your damn brother!" she shouted at me.

I pinched myself. She's not joking and this isn't a dream!? Oh my gosh she likes me back! Holy crap! It's not a one-sided love!? I smiled in success. I can't wait to be back in my own body so I can finally make a move on her. My damn sister couldn't find the time to tell me Miku liked me? What ever. Everything is going to go so well—

"But I'm going to give up on him." She interrupted my thoughts.

"What!? Why!?" I ended up bursting at her. She seemed shocked. I realized what I had done and quickly fixed my tone. "I mean … why?"

She smiled her painful smile that she showed me this morning. My heart sank.

"Lenka, he's popular. He probably likes someone else. I mean, it's not possible he likes me back right?" she smiled again, but she didn't try to hide the pain in it. She looked as if she was holding back an ocean of tears.

"No! No!_ I_ like you back! I mean _he _likes you back! " I said holding her shoulders tight. If she gives up then …

She looked at me with her piercing emerald eyes meeting mine. I could see all the pain in them, the darkness and emptiness filled within the glowing orbs. But what I said seemed to have sparked hope in the eyes, but it quickly faded away.

One tear rolled down her cheek while she smiled with pain. I braced myself, it looked horrible to see her cry and because of me.

"Heh. Lenka. You don't have to try to get my hopes up." She looked at me with more tears emerging from her eyes.

"You know it's really painful. Being in love with someone for many years, but him always being barricaded by a wall of girls." She cried a little more "It hurts seeing him with other women. And what hurts the most is… I still love him." She cried out.

My heart sank. I can't take this anymore!

"That's why I have to get over him—"

"Miku shut up." I interrupted her. I couldn't take hearing this.

"Wha—?"

"Just shut up!" I grabbed her into my arms a little forcefully and slammed my lips into hers.

In your head, you would've seen a sweet cute moment in an anime or manga. Did you forget? I'm in LENKA's body.

Damn, Miku's lips were so soft and enticing. They tasted of oddly leeks and strawberries. But they tasted so damn good and I can't get enough of it.

I was about to deepen the kiss when Miku pushed me off.

"What the FUDGE!? Lenka, you're lez?" she managed to get within a meter away from me looking terrified.

Oh crap, I forgot I was Lenka because I got distracted from kissing her. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

I just straight decided to tell her the truth.

"Miku, I'm Rinto." I told her with a serious face.

"Haha, funny Lenka … now tell me why the hell why you kissed me!" she replied worried.

"Miku, I am Kagamine Rinto."

"Lenka, jokes can only go so far." Miku said sternly.

"Miku …"

"No! Lenka, seriously!"

"God!" I shouted, if I'm going to tell her, I'm going to have to reveal our only secrets.

"When we were 10, Lenka was sick and only you and I went to the street festival. You wanted the largest fish at a carnival stand but you ultimately sucked. I tried for you but ended up wining a small one. You still loved it and to thank me you kissed me on the cheek." I ended up blushing at how well I remember the memory.

"You … you could've been spying on me and Rinto!" she blushed.

"When we were 12, you slept over at our house and you suddenly walked into my bedroom by accident and caught me half naked." I can't believe I remembered that.

Miku blushed. "Shut up …" she wheezed.

"Every morning I look forward to freaking see you, your beautiful damn teal hair that always manages to be messy but make me so messed up. How your smile makes me feel like I am going to go crazy! How your eyes make me freaking melt to my knees! I feel like I'm going crazy!"

"Woah!" Miku was blushing. "Stop stop stop! If you say more I'll die of embarrassment!" she cried.

I smirked. She was so adorable blushing, and because of me too.

"So, do you believe me?" I asked, with my smug smirk still on my face.

"Yes … I do." She smiled. But in a second it disappeared. "WAIT UP. Do you mean, you heard me say I—" I cut her off forcing my lips onto hers.

God, I love that taste. But she pushed me off, again.

"What? I thought we liked each other!" I complained.

"Slow down! And first of all, your in Lenka's body, so this is VERY awkward for me." She answered.

Gahh. I leaned it close to her face, only centimeters apart.

"I love you." I whispered. I could feel the heat radiating from her face. "I really want to kiss you."

She scowled lightly, "You damn flirt." But she slowly nodded.

I caressed her cheek in my hand and I slowly went in for her lips. I slowly fall in love the taste of her lips with every kiss. Man, it feels like a drug I can't get enough of. Again, that sweet taste of strawberry enchants me, but the bitter taste of leeks draw me in closer. I pursued my tongue at the entrance of her lips. And luckily she opened her mouth up. God, I love her taste. My tongue had explored hers, making it feel so right. I never knew how much I wanted the taste of her until I finally got it. All this lust and obsession has finally been satisfied.

I couldn't help but smile, and it broke the kiss. Stupid me. We left each other's panting, gasping for air. I smiled at her (no doubt blushing) and she looked at me with widened eyes. My chest felt suddenly lighter.

"Rinto! Your back as … Rinto!" she gaped.

I felt the back of my head, there was no longer itchy hair, but short messy hair that I'm used to. I felt my forehead and felt two clips that held together my bangs.

"I'm back!" I howled in joy.

"And I just kissed you …" Miku mumbled turning red as a tomato.

"Does it feel awkward now?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Does this?" I smiled and kissed her again. Damn, still loving that taste.

But for the third time she pushed me away.

"What now?" I complained. I really wanna taste her!

"If you were Lenka for the day … what the hell happened in the changeroom?"

Oh crap.

"You pervert!" she began hitting me, not that hard though.

"I love your teal bra!" I smirked.

She began to blush followed by a hit to my face.

"OW! Kay, that one hurt!" I complained.

"How many girls did you see naked?"

"… um, about 26."

"Grr. Stupid!"

"Okay what do you want for you to forgive me."

She thought about it for a second, but then smiled.

"I-I want you to k-kiss me for every girl you saw naked …" she turned to me with those sparkling eyes that seemed to shine more since she cried.

"Then I saw all the girls in the world naked." I answered.

"Perv! Time to pay up." She smiled then closed her eyes as we leaned in for another kiss.

For a time I was sick of being Rinto. But spending a day of being Lenka? Heh, I'd rather be Rinto.

This is the life. Especially when it gives me time with _her_.

* * *

**Yeahhhhh, sorry for being so cheesy. ;) but hey! I honestly couldn't think of an ending! Holy jizz, i didn't know how hard it was to write about french kissing (i never did it sooo ...). ANYways, what did you guys think? I'm sorry for a stupid and cheesy story line, but i really wanted to write it in a boy POV. I'm a girl so i loved the challenge! :D **

**Also if you don't like the MikuXRinto pairing, don't hate. I was seriously deciding if it should be Rei or Len, but again. I felt Rinto fit it more and i am really mad how there are only three (including mine) MikuXRinto fanfictions. I am cheesed. I think he's hot and i want to see more of this pairing! **

**Well whatever. That's just me spazzing. Hope you enjoyed and till next time! XD**

**-Vickytorri**


End file.
